Guilt trip
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: A one shot scene with a retelling of the events that happened when the crew first landed on Roak, Edge is still in his guilt riddled depression. The others don't know how to make him feel better, but Reimi will do whatever it takes. EdgexReimi lemon


**Kisdota: I was playing Star Ocean the last hope, I finally found some time to play it after all the things that have been bothering me. This game is so beautiful, it's like if Shakespeare and Mozart suddenly became programmers.**

**Anyway I haven't full beaten it yet but after all the scenes that happened a little before and after Roark, I was just inspired so much to make this. Plus no one else is doing a good enough job of this couple. A slight alternate, though mature, rated one-shot of the events when the group lands on planet Roak. I haven't beaten the game so if there's something wrong sorry, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**SPOILERS UP TO PLANET ROAK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean, nor do I make any money off of it. **

* * *

(Near the surface of Roak, Midnight)

The Calnus began its decent to the planet's surface flying close over the planets ocean, creating a trail of waves as it traveled over the water. The Calnus traveled over the nearby grassy landscape and deployed its landing gear as it desended and touched down with a loud metallic thud.

"Confirmed touchdown, we've made it," Faize said looking at the monitors. The group of space travelers looked out through the cockpit at the new world. "So… this is Roak?" Reimi asked facing the windows. "Yes, this planet is Roak," Bacchus said.

"It's so dark out, I can't see anything that well Kay," Lymle said. "Yes, it would appear that it is currently night on this side of the planet," Bacchus told Lymle. "Yes, this was the closest area of land fof the Calnus to land, and due to the damages done to the ship I thought it would be best to land as soon as possible, though I suppose I should have asked permission first to land on the night side," Faize said.

"No, it's fine Faize, to be honest I think it's better we all stay here for now and rest a bit after all the things we've just gone through, we can go exploring the area when the sun comes back up," Reimi said.

"In that case I will begin diagnostics of the ship and determine the necessary repairs, I will also begin installing a cloaking device on the ship to hide it from the view of others on the planet," Bacchus said bringing up his holographic computer.

"Then I'll start scanning around the ship as well for damages," Faize said taking his glass like computer clipboard from his station.

"Cmon Merry, I wanna show you round the ship, Kay?" Lymle said jumping down off her seat and taking Meracle's hand. "Huh? Uh oh, okay," Meracle said as she was being dragged softly by Lymle.

"….." Edge was still silently looking down out of guilt from the incidents of the alternate earth.

"…Edge," Reimi said concered getting Edge's attention, "Why don't you go ahead and rest up… we can take care of things here," Reimi said.

"…..alright… I guess I would just get in your way," Edge said silently leaving the cockpit.

"Edge," Reimi said sadly watching her best friend walk away in a slump.

"Edgy's acting really sad Rei Rei… I don't like him like this Kay," Lymle said. "I know Lymle, but there's nothing we can do," Faize said. "Bearing the guilt of an entire planet is very stressing, to most people the guilt would be too much for them to handle and it would be a heavy burden on their mind," Bacchus said.

"On their minds? W-Wait what do you mean by that? Don't tell me you think Edge is gonna go crazy," Meacle said panicking. "I don't want Edgy to stay all sad, kay," Lymle said.

"Do not worry Lymle, Mister Edge is far stronger than the average person, I have no doubts that our previous ordeal will do anything permanent to Edge," Bacchus said. "Bacchus is right… Edge may be feeling down now, and it may take some time, but I'm positive that Edge will go back to being his good self again," Faize said.

"But when? When is Edgy going to go back to being happy? I want happy Edgy back Kay," Lymle said.

"We all do Lymle… but he needs to get better at his own pace. For now we'll start working repairs on the ship, can you go ahead and show Meracle to her room for now?" Reimi said. "Oh… Kay," Lymle said sadly.

"Thank you, go ahead and make yourself at home Meracle," Reimi said.

"Uh… alright… thank you," Meracle said.

(Later)

Reimi looked over the computer screen focusing over the lines of data.

"The Diagnosis is complete, there is nothing too heavily damaged from both our escape from the alternate earth or our attacker back in space. Much of the ships automatic repair units will be able to handle it, though we will still need to make a few minor alterations to our ship for our engines to support Meracles crystal, all of this may take some time," Bacchus said. "……" Reimi was silent. "Miss Reimi?" Bacchus said.

"Huh? Oh right, thank you," she said. "Is everything alright with you miss Reimi? You appear to be distracted," he said. "Oh… I'm sorry… it's just… I'm worried about Edge," she said. "Hmm… I suppose that is to be expected. Out of all of us you have been acquainted to mister Edge the most," Bacchus said. "Do you think he was right? … about us… all of us… being happy that we got away while an entire planet was… destroyed?" Reimi asked.

"That is… not an easy subject to answer… In one point of view we would seem as though we were selfish concerning our safety over the lives of the planet, and mister Edge sees himself as the reason for that planets destruction… but in another point of view, we were left with virtually no choice. Stopping an anti-matter explosion is by far impossible on a number of levels. Were we to stay behind we would most likely not be here, it is cruel yes, but there was nothing we could have done. And the least we could have done was honor Professor Klaus's last wish and take Meracle to safety," Bacchus said.

"….." Reimi knew Bacchus was right, but she knew that it wasn't enough to make Edge feel better.

"I shall retire to my room now, I must make a few adjustments to myself… perhaps, miss Reimi, you should try talking to Edge. It may do him some good," Bacchus said getting off of his seat.

"I don't really think there's anything I can do to help, and I don't think Edge is in the mood to talk to anybody," Reimi said. "When people are distressed they do not always know what is best for them, I believe that speaking with you would do some good. Though he does not show it well Edge does value you highly among all of us, as his friend," Bacchus said leaving the room.

"It is merely a suggestion though, I am not saying you have to do this," Bacchus said as the door slid closed behind him.

* * *

(Item creation room)

*_beep_* "HEY THERE ED-ed-… oh," Welch said sounding a bit disappointed,

"Hey Reimi, where's Edge gone? Isn't he supposed to be the one pressing buttons around here?"

"Edge is… not feeling well at the moment, I'm acting head captain right now," Reimi said. "Yeah… so I noticed. What happened to him anyway, how could someone like him go from happy sunshine to mister gloom, you two get in a fight or something?!" Welch asked.

"No… it's… complicated, I don't think I should be speaking for Edge," Reimi said.

"UGH I don't get it! The guys now got three lovely ladies on board, one Gorgeous beauty, isn't that enough to get any man out of any depression? And why are you here anyway?" Welch asked loudly.

"Uh well… I was just checking to see if the item creation was working properly," Reimi said. "No I know that, but why aren't you with Edge right now, helping him get through this rough and tough time?" Welch asked. "Uh… well… he just wants to be alone right now," Reimi said. "SO!? That's just a cry for help! You're his girlfriend aren't you!? You should be comforting him or something!" Welch said.

"G-GIRLFRIEND!?" Reimi cried out.

" Hm? Wait… aren't you two together or something like that?" Welch asked. "N-NO, W-We're just friends that all!" Reimi said blushing.

"Oh r-e-a-l-l-y? That's not what your face tells me," Welch said. "W-Welch, we're not like that at all, we're just friends, that's it! W-what would even make you think we were… together like that?" Reimi said.

"You two seem like a perfect couple! Two people who have known each other since their innocent days of childhood, growing up with each other together and becoming lovers. Doesn't that seem like a romantic thing to you?" Welch said dreamily.

"W-Well me and Edge are still just friends for now," Reimi said.

"Hm? Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait 'For now'?!" Welch said, Reimi immediately put both her hands on her mouth.

"What do you mean by 'for now'?" Welch asked.

"T-That- I- I didn't – I mean-," Reimi stammered.

"OH HO I get it. You like Edge don't you!?" Welch said pointing her finger at Reimi.

"W-No that, I don't- I mean-," Reimi stammered feeling her face grow warm.

"You do, you totally do! Oh come on you can tell me, it'll be just between us girls, I won't say anything," Welch begged. "Welch, please! Me and Edge are just friends!" Reimi said. "Oh… I'm not hearing a no," Welch said triumphantly. "I… I don't…," Reimi tried to talk.

"OK OK I get it… look… even if you aren't together, and even if you don't 'LoVe' Edge, and that's a big IF. You should defiantly go talk to him, or try to make him feel better any way you can," Welch said before the spunky hologram disappeared.

"Again... does everyone think I have such an influence on Edge?" Reimi asked herself.

* * *

Reimi and the others had gone to their assigned rooms for the night, Meracle was reading Lymle one of her stories to her, Bacchus was doing a bit of maintenance on himself while Faize was fast asleep in his bed near him. Reimi was lying awake in her bed unable to fall asleep, her thoughts continuing to lead to Edge who was alone in his room next to hers.

"_Edge… hmm…. No matter what I say or do you won't stop feeling guilty_," she thought.

"_You like Edge don't you!"_

"Mnnn," Reimi remembered the talk she had with Welch earlier.

"_Though he does not show it well Edge does value you highly, among all of us, as his friend."_

"Ugh?" Reimi shook her head a bit trying to forget the words Bacchus said to her.

"…_..alright… I guess I would just get in your way," Edge said silently leaving the cockpit._

"Edge…" Reimi said to herself thinking about her childhood friend. Reimi was trying to think of anything she could do for her friend, but she wasn't able to think of anything she could think that would make him feel better short of saving all those people who were killed in that planets explosion.

It wasn't fair to her, for Edge to feel guilty because of the actions of some insane woman. She heard from the others how Edge and everyone risked their lives to get into that base, how some woman lied to him saying she could save the planet and prevent their horrible future, and promising her safety.

*_Shudder_*Reimi remembered her time briefly in that alternate earth base. Though she had been drugged half the time she remembered what they had done to her when she got there. It was a humiliating experience for her, being forced into the previous state she was in. She sat up on her bed and hugged her knees thinking about her capture.

When they had forced her at gunpoint to remove everything she had on her she felt incredibly ashamed of herself, half the time she would have much preferred that they killed her instead of listening to them, but her thoughts of Edge and the others kept her going through her embarrassing ordeal.

She knew that sooner or later Edge would come and try to save her, she knew she couldn't there so she pushed through and did what they said. There were a lot of men who stared at her and touched her; she had been scared stiff thinking of what they might have done to her. She never really had any experience with men other than Edge and Crowe, but she wasn't a fool to what those soldiers were thinking about doing to her.

"Mnn," Reimi held her head thinking of what might have happened to her, what if they had gotten their way with her and her… first time, would have been with one of those horrible men. When they had drugged her she had been so afraid thinking she would have died without seeing Edge and her friends again. When she woke up and saw she was still alive, unharmed and untainted with Edge and everyone she was so relieved, she felt as though those humiliating events never happened.

"… Edge," her cheeks flared up remembering a certain event when she woke up.

She was so happy to see Edge and her friends that she had forgotten about a certain fact. Bacchus and Faize looked away immediately, and she didn't mind Lymle and their new friend Meracle saw her, but Edge he looked like he didn't have any strength to look away.

She brought her hands to her face in embarrassment from that moment; this hadn't been the first time Edge had done something like this. There were a few incidents when they were kids, not to mention him sneaking in on her while she was in the shower that one time. Though she couldn't stay mad at him for his latest incident, she was angry yes but it wasn't his fault exactly but she was still a bit… she didn't know what she felt.

She felt angry at him, but for some reason… it was sort of flattering that that Edge would look at her like that.

Did it mean he thought she was pretty enough that risking his life to peek on her was worth risking his life? Of course she could never bring herself to kill her friend, but she sure wasn't going to let Edge get away with something like that scar free.

And what did she think of Edge, she was teased a few times about the two of them being together which they both immediately denied, but… did she really not feel that way about him?

Sure he was her best friend for the longest time, one of the most selfless guys she knew, and he was always putting others ahead of himself. Thinking about him like that she could feel a slight warmth and twist in her chest.

"………I need to go talk to him," Reimi said getting out of her bed.

Walking over to her door letting it automatically slide open she walked slowly along the hallway coming up to room 1, Edge's room. "_sigh _ok… here I go," she said. Reimi gave a slight tap on the door before walking into Edge's room.

"Edge?" Reimi called.

"Reimi?" Edge said.

Edge was sitting on his bed as well with his back against the wall and one leg bent up. He looked like he was a mess to Reimi, his bed was roughed up probably from so many frustrated punches, and his hair was mess.

"What are you doing up?" Edge asked her still sounding like he was sad. "I couldn't sleep… can I… come in?" Reimi asked. "… sure," Edge said. Edge sat over on the edge of the right side of his bed, Reimi turned on the lights and took a seat next to him. "… how are you feeling?" Reimi asked. "… not very good," he said quietly looking down. "can we… talk about it?" Reimi asked. "I really don't want to talk about it…," Edge said. "Edge please… you shouldn't keep something like this bottled up," she said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Edge said.

"Yes there is Edge… I- everyone's worried about you… they care about you… none of us want you to keep blaming yourself for what happened," Reimi said. "It was my fault, that's all there is too it… I gave that woman the power she needed, I trusted her, and because of me… I… I killed… all those people," Edge said, sadly forcing his words out.

"It wasn't you! Edge you had nothing to do with what happened," Reimi said. "Don't tell me that!" Edge said loudly making Reimi cringe.

"It had everything to do with me! I was the one in charge of the mission, I was the one who decided to trust that woman, and I'm the one who gave her that power. If I hadn't of been there, all those people would still be alive… and that planet wouldn't have been destroyed," Edge said clenching his fist in anger.

"Edge…… what would you have done different?" Reimi asked.

"what?"

"I want to know, what could you have done different? What do you regret doing?" Reimi asked.

"W-Well… I guess… I wouldn't have landed on that planet in the first place," Edge said.

"We couldn't have helped that, remember? We were forced to land there when a black hole sucked us in," Reimi said.

"eh- uh… w-well… then I shouldn't have believed what that woman said."

"Edge… she told you what her intentions were, she lied and said she was going to save our planet. If I were given an opportunity like that, I would have believed them all the same," Reimi said.

"W-well… I guess… I shouldn't have given her our crystal without checking to see if what she had been saying was true," Edge said.

"And then what?" Reimi asked. "Huh? What do you mean what?" he asked.

"You guys… you all came into that hidden base to rescue me… and you saw how insane that woman was, I'm certain that even if you didn't believe her, or give her the crystal… she would have just used me against you," Reimi said.

"Reimi… I… well I…" Edge didn't know what he should say.

"I don't know wha-!" Edge was suddenly interrupted by Reimi who suddenly hugged him.

"R-Reimi?"

"Edge… I'm not asking you to forget about what happened… I'm not asking you not to care about that world… and I'm not asking you to just stop feeling guilty," she said starting to feel herself tear up.

"But… Edge… just please, don't think that… you're the one responsible for all that happened… and… please… go back to being the good old Edge again, I know it'll take some time for you but…please get better. Everyone… especially me… really want you to go back to normal," Reimi said loosening her grip on Edge, her arms were still around him but they were now facing each other.

"…Reimi… I don't… know if I can… I just… I-MPH!" this time Edge was interrupted by Reimi suddenly closed her eyes and suddenly kissed him. Edge felt like his eyes were about to jut out from shock, his childhood friend, Reimi was suddenly kissing him. He tried to will himself to move their heads away from each other, but his body wasn't listening, her soft and warm lips felt so inviting to him that he was forgetting that he was trying to stop.

He felt his eyes starting to drop down as well and his view was suddenly cut off and the only thing he could focus and feel was Reimi kissing him.

"Mm!" Reimi let out a squeak out of surprise when Edge suddenly pressed his tongue against her lips. Edge was barley aware of what he was doing till he did it but he wasn't doing anything to stop himself. Reimi allowed Edge's tongue entrance into her mouth as she started using her tongue as well and the two began their rough make out. They were both new at this and were at first clumsy, but it took barely a few seconds before they began a perfect rhythm with each other.

"…._gasp_!" Edge and Reimi were forced to stop their actions to take a breath of air, they had kissed for so long that they both felt slightly dizzy.

"Re-wh-What was-? Wh-why did you- we-… Reimi?" Edge's face had become flustered. He was at a complete loss of words, there was nothing in his vocabulary he could use to explain the events that had just happened.

"Edge I-… I'm sorry I-," Reimi was shocked by her own actions, she knew she wanted to do whatever she could to ease Edge's pain, but she wasn't too sure how far she would go. "W-Why did you suddenly kiss me like that?" Edge said, Reimi could detect a bit of shocked anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I just… I just didn't want to hear you start doubting yourself like that again," Reimi said starting to sound afraid. "S-So you just kiss me like that to keep me quiet?" Edge said.

"N-No, I-."

"Then why? Do you think I'm so pathetic right now that I need you to kiss for me to make me feel better?" Edge asked.

"Edge! T-That's not it at all!" Reimi said, she felt herself about to cry again. "Then why did you do that!?" Edge asked.

"Be-… because I-." Edge let go of Reimi and faced away from her. "Look, I.. I know you guys don't want me to feel responsible, and you mean well, but I don't need you to-."

"I Love you!"Reimi suddenly said.

"wh-… what?" Edge slowly turned his head around after Reimi said those three words, when he was facing her again Reimi had quickly put her arms around Edge thinking that Edge would start hating her for what she suddenly did.

"I… I kissed you because… I love you… I don't like seeing you sad like this… I'm sorry that I… kissed you. Are you… mad at me?" she said sad.

"Reimi, I-… no, I'm not mad, I guess… I'm just shocked about…" Edge felt himself redden thinking about what she just said.

"_I love you." _

"Reimi… are you… did you really… mean what you said?" Edge asked. Reimi's body tensed up and Edge knew she was feeling scared again.

"I-I mean… y-you don't have to answer but-."

"I do," Reimi moved back a bit from Edge to face him.

"I- I really do… you- you've been such an amazing person, you've done so much for others, and… for me… I-… I love you. And… I don't want to see you being so sad," Reimi said. "wh-AH," Edge yelped as Reimi suddenly pushed him down with his back flat on the bed with Reimi on top of him.

"W-Wait, w-what are you doing?" Edge panicked.

"Edge…" Reimi felt a flare of courage as she suddenly began to take off her gloves while she was still sitting on Edge.

"Edge… I… I want you," Reimi said in a serious tone.

"Wh-What!?" Edge was freaking out, first she suddenly hugged him, then she kissed him, now she wanted both of them to make love. As Edge was processing this information Reimi's gloves, neck covering and and shoulder pads all landed on the floor near Edge's bed.

Reimi pressed on a latch behind her back letting her SRF suit detach on her sides and fall apart in front and behind her leaving her top half covered in just her black jump suit. Reimi took a deep breath as she reached for the zipper in the center at the top of her jump suit and started to slowly pull it down. "R-Reimi w-wait," Edge grabbed a hold of Reimi's hand stopping her.

"I-I don't-I mean… y-you don't need to do this for me," Edge said shyly. "I know… b-but, I want to… not just for you, but… for me," Reimi said. "For you?" Edge asked. "I know it sounds selfish of me, but… I… I want…. I want you to be my first," Reimi said moving her eyes away from Edges gaze as her cheeks became red.

"Back… back on… that alternate earth, those men they-," she tried to talk about her previous ordeal.

"Wait, they didn't… Force themselves on you did they?" Edge said worried.

"No… they didn't do that to me, but…," Reimi started to cry again.

"Reimi… what happened?" Edge said.

"They… they forced me to strip everything off, like I was some kind of animal. Then they… checked everywhere on me, looking for anything I might be hiding on my body… and when they brought me to that woman she… *_sob_*" Edge could feel Reimi's tears drop down on his chest from above.

"Reimi it's fine, you don't need to tell me if it's too much for you," Edge said concerned. Reimi rubbed the tears out of her eyes trying to stop herself from crying. "When I was there I was so afraid of what they might do to me, I still remember the way they… touched me," Reimi said, "That's why… that's why I want to do this."

"Reimi… are… you sure?" Edge asked in defeat. "I'm sure Edge. Even if you don't feel the same way for me that I do, I at least want to do this in case something like what happened back then happens again but worse. I want… my first time to be with someone I at least know and trust. I'm afraid of what might happen on our mission, not just to me, but to all of us. So please… for the both of us? I want you to stop being sad, even if it's temporary," Reimi said.

"… Alright," Edge said letting go of Reimi's hand, Edge moved Reimi down so he could sit up along with her. "Edge?" Reimi said.

"Reimi, I don't know if I... love you, but… you're still my friend no matter what. The least I can do is try and make your first time… well… m-memorable," Edge said blushing, he started slipping off his armored sleeves and letting them drop down on the floor next to him and started working on the rest of his SRF suit. As Edge was removing the armored part of his suits Reimi stared at him for a moment before she got back to work on her suit and detached the skirt part. Soon the two of them were left in their black under suits. Reimi pushed Edge down on the bed and sat back down on his waist and reached for the zipper on her suit and shyly started to pull it down.

"Reimi, you know you don't have to take... well, everything off to do this, if you don't want to," Edge said.

"No, it's fine, I want to do this properly… and its not as though it'll be the first time you've seen me like this," Reimi said pulling the zipper down.

Edge just stared as his childhood friend brought the zipper down till it was underneath her bellybutton. Edge slowly looked up at her bared skin, her tone slender stomach and up to her bare breast. This was the first time Edge had ever been able to look at Reimi like this with fear of being hurt. Her breast were firm and perky with two light pink nipples , Edge had always noticed Reimi's amazing figure, which was why he always found it difficult to stare away from her when he was lucky enough to see her scarcely dressed.

Reimi slipped both of her arms out of the sleeves of her suit and let it drop hanging off the back of her waist leaving her naked from the waist up. Edge slowly brought his left hand up to cup her left breast but hesitated. "It's OK, you can touch me," Reimi said when she felt Edge stop moving his hand. Edge decided to bring both hands up to her chest.

"Mmm," as soon as Reimi felt the tips of Edge's fingers underneath her breast she let out a soft moan. While Edges fingers were massaging the underside of her breast Edge used both of his thumbs to rub the tips of her nipples.

"Ah!" Edge felt her nipples begin to harden like small pebbles under his thumbs and Reimi let out a squeak from the sudden pleasure she felt. The last time someone had touched her like this it was a horrible experience, but this time it felt better than she thought it would. Edge continued to massage and rub her breast, Reimi tried her hardest to contain her moans afraid she might wake up the others but it was becoming very difficult to keep quiet.

"Ah!" Reimi fell back when Edge moved his body up and landed on the otherside of the bed with her head at the foot of the bed with Edge hovering above her reversing their roles. "Ed-EDGE!" Reimi yelped when Edge brought his head down and began to lick her left breast and massaged her right breast. As Edge was licking her nipple he looked up to see Reimi's face, her eyes looked like they were trying to force themselves closed more than normal, and her lips were crocked and shaking as she was breathing heavily.

To Edge she looked so adorable and cute, more than he normally thought. Edge stopped his foreplay and got off of Reimi.

"Edge?" Reimi said disappointed that Edge had stopped. "Let me just get rid of this," Edge said working on the zipper of his own under suit and pulling it completely off and dropped it to the side leaving him fully naked in front of Reimi. Reimi's cheecks tinted a light red as she saw Edge completely nude for the first time.

His chest and abs were incredibly well tone, she expected this knowing how much he trained in USTA, but he was far more good looking then she thought. She brought her eyes down slowly to look at his member, and her blush immediately deepened. Edge's member was the first live on that she had ever seen in her life, she'd taken medical class's before so she knew what it was supposed to look like, but she didn't think Edge's would be so large.

Unfortunately a single look was all she could muster before she became so embarrassed she closed her eyes and looked away from Edge with her faced flushed a deep red.

"Reimi," Edge said, "Do you… want to stop?" he asked.

"N-No… i-it's fine I just-," Reimi's voice was becoming high pitched out of shyness.

"…Alright," Edge moved down a bit and grabbed the rest of her suit from both sides of her hips. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Edge asked.

"Y-Yes… s-stop asking me, I'm a-absolutely sure I w-want to do this, you don't need to make sure. Just… just do it," Reimi said stuttering but still sounding so sure of herself. Edge took ahold of her clothing and began to pull them down. As soon as they were pulled an inch down Reimi covered her face up with both hands out of embarrassment, but did nothing to stop Edge from removing her last article of clothing. Soon Edge slipped her shorts off past her ankles and let it drop on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Now both of them were naked in front of each other, Edge looked down at Reimi who was now laying still below him.

Her legs were slender and well toned and to Edge it was a treat alone to look at.

Edge looked down at her crotch area, Reimi was still acting shy but still doing her best to keep her legs barely spread for Edge.

A small thin mound of dark brown hair was above her moist pussy.

He could see her supple and squeezable ass cheeks at they were pressed on the bed, he always found himself at one time or another staring at her rear whenever she finished off an enemy in battle, it was mesmerizing to watch it jiggle. And the way Reimi was covering her face caused her arms to press into the sides of her breast, squeezing them together making her chest look bigger than before.

"J-Just… just do it Edge… I want you to do it, it's okay," Reimi said behind her hands.

Edge wanted to do as she said so much right now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not like she was.

Edge leaned over Reimi and moved her hands out of her face. "Edge?" Reimi asked wondering what he was doing.

"… you're so beautiful," he said. "huh? E-Edge, what's with that all of a sudden," she asked embarrassed. Edge help Reimi's face still to make her face him before he kissed her.

"Mmm?" Reimi felt like she was about to melt, the last kiss they shared was driven by rough desire and lust, but this time it felt more soft to Reimi, more gental and loving.

"MM!" Reimi felt Edges fingers move down to the folds of her pussy and her began to rub her lower lips. Edge kept his lips on hers as his fingers softly rubbed and fondled her pussy lips. Edge used his middle and forefinger to rub the slick outlines of her lower lips causing her to become very wet.

Edge brought up his middle finger and slowly stuck it inside his childhood friends pussy. Reimi began to shake underneath Edge when she felt herself being penetrated by Edge's finger, he was forced to pull away from her as her body shuddered from the sensation.

"AH!" Edge had accidently brushed his thumb over Reimi's clit causing her to bring her legs together closer together out of pleasure, this caused Edge's fingers to press deeper into her pussy increasing the pleasure he gave her. Reimi was breathing heavily from the pleasure, her body was becoming sheen with sweat.

"_pant pant_, Edge… it feels… so good," she said. Edge moved his fingers away from her making her give out another displeasing sound. Edge positioned directly above Reimi, the moment she felt Edge's member touch the outer lips of her pussy her whole body tensed and she froze on the spot and closed her eyes.

"Reimi, it's OK, look at me," Edge said. Reimi slowly opened her left eye to see Edge who was looking back at her.

"I love you," Edge said. "Huh?" Reimi said shocked.

"I'm not saying this just to make you feel more comfortable Reimi, I… I really do love you… so please, don't look away from me. I want to be able to see your face," Edge said. "Edge," Reimi said in a dreamy state. Reimi moved both of her legs up and wrapped around Edge in an act of trust.

"Are you… absolutely sure… I mean, there's a chance I might make you pregnant," Edge said.

"It'll be fine, regulations have me constantly taking birth control medicine on long ship flights, we're both safe," Reimi said. "Alright," Edge started to move his hips forward slowly at first giving Reimi a chance to get used to this new feeling. Edge's throbbing member was crying out to him to hurry up, and his will to take it slow was quickly diminishing. "Ah!" Reimi gave a small cry of pain as Edge pushed himself deeper into her tight and slippery entrance, she was fighting to keep her eyes open and on Edge.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "It's fine… I'm fine…just please, make it quick, get it over with, Please," Reimi begged. Edge was near his snapping point, he wanted to just go ahead and make love to her, but he didn't want to hurt her either. Eventually Reimi tried to squeeze her legs together around Edge's waist signaling him to just go ahead, he lost his self control and his Member went all the way inside of her.

"AHHH!" Reimi cried out in pain as she felt Edge force his way past her barrier taking her viginity.

"Reimi!" Edge said in concern. A small trickle of blood seeped out from her pussy and trickled down between her legs. "I'm fine… I'm just, not used to this. Just move… slowly," Reimi said. Edge began to rock his hips back and forth, feeling the slick warm walls of her pussy squeeze on his hard dick. Reimi's feelings of pain were quickly eroding and being replaced with pleasure coming from her childhood friend, the man she loved.

"Ah, ah, Edge! It feels…. It feels so good!" Reimi said panting and breathing. Edge was also feeling a large sensation of pleasure, he never thought that he would once in his life be doing something like this with his best friend. Edge lost his self control and picked Reimi up close to him with his dick still inside of her warm wet pussy, he adjusted him and herself so they were both in a sitting position with him sitiing on the bed and her sitting on his lap.

"Ah, ah….ah! Edge!" Reimi felt both of Edge's hands cup her rear butt cheeks and he started to move her on his lap. Their pace began to quicken Reimi breast were bouncing as their lovemaking became faster.

"Edge, ah ah ah, I love you Edge!" Reimi said placing her arms around Edge's neck to hold her place. "Me too, Ah, Reimi, I-I'm about to-!" Edge tried to say. "Me too! Please, don't stop now, do whatever you want to do!" Reimi cried out as she felt the grip on her rear tighten.

"Ah.. ahhh!" the two childhood friends and lovers started began to feel themselves reaching their climax, they soon reached the peak of their pleasure.

"EDGE!" "REIMI!" the two cried out each other's name as they hit their orgasm, Reimi felt Edge's member throb inside of her as he let out his seed into her, she felt a warm feeling as Edge pulled out his member and she felt the results of their love making seep out of her pussy.

* * *

(Later)

Edge was holding Reimi close to himself as the two lay under the covers the bed still naked, feeling the warmth radiating from each other's bodies. "Do you… still feel guilty about what happened?' Reimi asked.

"… I'll… try to move forward, but… I'll always feel guilty about what happened," Edge said. "hmm… that alright," Reimi said suddenly snuggling her head into his neck. "If you suddenly stopped caring about what happened, you wouldn't be the same caring Edge I know," she said bringing his face closer to lightly kiss his cheek.

"I love you Edge," she said. "And I love you, Reimi."

* * *

**Kisdota: Whew, well this was enjoyable, I just hope I get a lot of reviews, I mean the EdgeXReimi category doesn't seem to be getting any justice right now there's not even ten fics of this. Anyway be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
